


Everything is okay

by RdmFavCpls



Series: 25 days of Winter Holidays 2016 [14]
Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Kishinuma has dark magic in his blood, Other, Shinozaki has light magic in her blood.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: I don’t know if this is an ending or not, but Satoshi, Naomi, and Ayumi are the only ones who survive. This focuses on the spirit lives of Seiko and Yoshiki. Everyone turns out to be okay, thanks to the blood within Ayumi and Yoshiki It takes pieces from other Corpse Party games





	

Title: Everything is okay

Category: Corpse Party

Pairing: one-side Ayumi/Yoshiki Morishige/ Suzumoto Kizami/Yuka Seiko/Yoshiki

Summary: I don’t know if this is an ending or not, but Satoshi, Naomi, and Ayumi are the only ones who survive. This focuses on the spirit lives of Seiko and Yoshiki. Everyone turns out to be okay, thanks to the blood within Ayumi and Yoshiki

I do not owe any legal rights.

~~Story Begins~~

Yoshiki sat at an old school desk, propping his feet up on the desk and interlocked his hands behind his head. Even though he constantly felt like he burning, his skin melting from his bones, his bones turning ash, he has gotten used to. Like very few of the spirits trapped inside of this school, his spirit was not filled with hatred, not like most of them. 

Seiko was another one whose spirit wasn’t filled with hatred and over these past days, months, years, decades, centuries, eternity -Yoshiki wasn’t sure any more - and they talked to each other. Actually gotten to know each other more than what they possibly ever would have had at school. Seiko always felt a scratching, burning pain at her neck and always feel like she needs to struggle for air, from what Naomi did to her, but she never hated her. 

Yoshiki felt his feet being pushed aside and looked towards the desk to see Seiko there sitting on the desk staring at him with a bright smile on her face. “Heya!”

“Hello, what’s up?” Yoshiki responded. 

“Oh, just the same, however you know that corpse that’s in the chair sitting in the corner like she had a time-out?” Seiko asked.

“Mhmm.”

“I think her bones got shinier than yesterday,” Seiko said laughing. 

“Did you polish them?” Yoshiki teased. 

“Maybe~ Got make the corpses look pretty for when we get new visitors!” Seiko winked chuckling. 

“Heh..I see your point there.”

“Do you regret it? Regret saving Shinozaki? For a love you will never experience?” Seiko asked quietly. 

“No, I don’t. I regret not being able to tell my little sister goodbye, but you will be surprised on how more comfortable it is to feel like you are constantly burning compared to breathing with broken ribs or getting kicked at and yelled at everyday, the same mean things by everyday, especially by your parents.” Yoshiki sighed.

“I’m afraid I’m going to take your word on it, I do miss my little siblings, but I know Naomi is watching over them for me in my place. Poor Satoshi, he has no one to really look after him except for Ayumi, but she’s dealing with her feelings.”

A strong presence filled the air and they both felt a familiar presences. Fresh bodies, new victims to torment, for them to try and save. It was in classroom 2-9, the start of this all. There was a rule, however, in this building, that they are not allowed to directly contact these victims until they had their first scare here. 

They disappeared and reappeared in Classroom 2-9 and was shocked that they could appear in their human spirit forms. However, upon looking at who had showed up, it made these two spirits furious, however the other spirits that knew this three victims were laughing. 

Mayu Suzumoto was sinister when it came to haunting victims, this wasn’t the same sweet innocent Mayu they went to school with, Sakutaro Morishige followed her every lead, he enjoyed and gotten off on seeing all the corpses and it always made him excited when he discovered a new one. Sachiko allowed him into the room filled with corpses, blood, and fresh inwards scattered into the room, and you could see the ecstasy in his face.

Yuka Mochida was a lot like Mayu, she became sinister, allowed the hatred to fill her spirit along with love for her new brother, Yuuya Kizami, who never once abandoned her for someone else like what Satoshi Mochida did. She was an excellent actress that led victims to Kizami, much to Seiko’s and Yoshiki’s warning. 

Seiko disappeared and slammed the doors to the classroom 2-9 shut loudly scaring those who are alive. They looked at the doors, Naomi Nakashima instantly clung onto Satoshi Mochida, letting out a eep and Yoshiki noticed that Ayumi Shinozaki, the girl who he sacrificed his life for was the Book of Shadows, in which his father’s side of the family tried so hard to obtain. 

His father’s family was after the book because they believed they should have been the guardians of it. Yoshiki never truly believed any of it but then he met Shinozaki who saved him from getting expelled for beating up a teacher, and he started doing research on her family and with his. No, he wasn’t being a creep, but he wanted to know why his parents started hating him once they find out Shinozaki was within in his class and that he refused to go through her things.

The curse on the Shinozaki’s family would break if the Shinozaki woman married a Kishinuma, then the Shinozaki curse would still take control, that the man would die an early death, but after that then the curse would end. Even when he was alive, he was trying to protect her from a broken heart she would eventually have. Now, he had to protect her again when he was already dead. 

Seiko appeared in front them eventually scaring them all, “What the hell are you three doing here?” she asked. “This isn’t a vacation hotspot for a reason!”

“Seiko?” Naomi asked before letting go of Satoshi and started to cry, “Seiko that is really you!”

Yoshiki moved behind Ayumi, during something in which his father would be proud of stealing the Book of Shadows from her, all without her noticing. No matter what spell was used from the Book of Shadows, it would hurt Ayumi and he didn’t want his wasted life to be in vain. 

“Shinohara,” Satoshi said. “Is Yuka here? Please tell me she’s okay.”

“Oh, she’s here,” Seiko said crossing her arms, “You won’t like it through.”

“She’s my little sister, I love her,” Satoshi said.

“She WAS your little sister,” Yoshiki said finally making his presence known, holding the Book of Shadows in the crook of his arm. “Yuuya Kizami is her new big brother and she loves him.” He stood by Seiko, “She would do anything for him, even led naive souls like yours to him.”

“Kishinuma!” Ayumi said seeing the Book of Shadows, “Y-You, you, you delinquent! Give me back my book! I need to bring all of you back.”

Ayumi was tossed into the back wall, the book reacting to the blood within Kishinuma as it opened to the page the book knew he was looking for, “At what cost? Your own life? Make my sacrifice go in vain as you lose your life?” He closed the book and Ayumi was back onto the ground, “I think not. Besides, this is heaven for me and now the book that my father so desperately coveted, it is now mine.”

“Yoshiki,” Seiko said floating towards him, “That is so cool. It really does register your blood. Do you think you will be able to do what you think can do with it?”

“We shall see,” he said stroking the binding of the book. Just then there was a big banging coming from the doors. “Can you hold on Seiko?” he asked. 

“Nu huh, Mochida really wants to get in,” Seiko said as Ayumi tried to get the book away only for Yoshiki to hold it higher. 

“Then let her in,” Yoshiki said disappearing with the book along with Ayumi and Satoshi.

“Shinozaki! Mochida!” Naomi yelled about to cry. However, when Seiko disappeared, she took Naomi with her and the doors opened showing a red Yuka looking around.

They appeared back in another classroom, Yoshiki floating above Ayumi’s head flipping through the book. “Where are we?” Naomi asked.

“A safe place for now, until the four or five them gang up,” Seiko said. “This is mostly where Yoshiki and I spend our time. Everyone has changed.”

“How exactly does the Book of Shadows respond to you?” Ayumi asked. “You know nothing about it!”

“It’s also known as The Grimoire, it was given to your family for protection along with another artifact. It possesses dark magic and the reason as to why your family is cursed,” Yoshiki stated causing Ayumi to look shocked that he knew more but more along the lines of why their family is cursed.

“Ho-how did you know my family is cursed?”

“Simple, my family is the reason for your curse, and my ancestor that thought up of the curse  
honestly believed that a Kishinuma would never fall in love with a Shinozaki.” He looked at her wink, “It’s a good thing I don’t follow the rules now isn’t it?”

“Arg, you disgust me,” Ayumi said crossing her arms. 

“Found it!” Yoshiki exclaimed. “The price is lower than what I thought it would be considering that it’s a light magic, but the criteria works.” 

He held the book in front of Ayumi, “Just follow my finger and read the words, don’t hesitate, don’t stumble. I’ll be paying the price.”

“Wait,” Seiko said holding onto Yoshiki’s arm, “what’s the price?”

“Nothing major,” he responded, “Trust me, it will be okay.”

Seiko backed away looking sad. She didn’t want to lose the close friendship she had with not after everything they have been through.

“Are you ready?” Yoshiki asked. “You don’t have to do anything crazy, just read the words, I’ll take care of the rest.”

“Yoshiki,” Satoshi said, “Are you sure this will work?”

“Listen, I promise everything will be okay. All of us will come back home, our memories of this place will come back, this place won’t exist,” Yoshiki said. “You know me better than anyone, I won’t make such big promises.”

“Okay,” Satoshi said.

“I’m ready,” Ayumi said. 

“Crus lucis amor, mitte vim vilem locum damnatorum animae calor ostendam tibi offerimus ostendendam viam reversi sunt in illos ostendite in lucem,” Ayumi chanted, a white light shining from the floor surrounding Ayumi and Yoshiki, before a bright white light surrounded the school and all of it’s dimensions.

Everyone found themselves back in Kisaragi Academy classroom 2-9, everyone expect for Yoshiki Kishinuma and the Book of Shadows nowhere to be seen.

“Seiko!” Naomi yelled hugging her best friend and crying into her chest, while Seiko cried back so excited to be alive. 

“Yuka!” Satoshi yelled and went to hug Yuka who only backed away and crossed her arms, “Yuka?”

“You left me for her,” Yuka said pointing at Naomi, “I’m your little sister who loves you and you left me for someone who doesn’t even treat you right!”

“Morishige, Suzumoto,” Ayumi exclaimed happily at seeing their friends. 

“Thank you for bringing us back,” Mayu said hugging Ayumi, “That place did things that made us different.”

“Yes, however, I will now appreciate my life more,” Morishige said. 

“Yoshiki,” Seiko said looking around, “He’s not here!”

“I-I’m sure that he will show up tomorrow,” Naomi said trying to comfort her best friend. 

“Oh, good, all of you are still here,” Ms. Yui said walking into the classroom, “I’m glad all of you are safe from that ordeal.”

“Ms. Yui!” Ayumi said.

“I actually have a new student to introduce, Shinohara, will you be able to show him around? He knows you from the time you guys talked on a chat room. He just moved in this area to get away from his family.”

Yoshiki Kishinuma appeared into the classroom, holding onto the Book of Shadows, “Hey, everyone! Hm? Who’s the girl with the blue pony? She hasn’t joined in on our chat room have she?”

“Kishinuma,” Ayumi yelled while Seiko hugged him causing him to laugh and high- five Ms. Yui. “Wait, what?”

“Heh…The price is that I forget two people and I just so happen to pick my parents, no skin off of my back. So I figured, why not get you guys like you did with us before this mess started!”

“Oh, Yoshiki,” Seiko cried causing Yoshiki to awkwardly pat her head. “You had us going there!”

“Heh, glad you enjoyed it,” Yoshiki chuckled. 

“However, I know I have work early tomorrow morning, and boy is it going to feel weird,” Yoshiki said. 

“I would like my book back,” Ayumi said holding out her hand.

“Oh, this?” Yoshiki asked holding the book up, “Not a single chance. It actually belongs to my family, which was stolen and given to your family. It’s mine now.”

“You delinquent!” Ayumi shouted.

“Oh!” Seiko said, “Can you walk me home Yoshiki?”

“Hmm? I haven’t before why now?”

“Ohoh, I have my reason,” Seiko chuckled wrapping her arm around Yoshiki’s free arm. “If Shinozaki doesn’t want anything to do with you, I sure in the heck do.”

“Heh...lead the way Seiko,” Yoshiki said letting Seiko lead the way.

Suzumoto chuckled, “I see you have competition now, class rep! Seiko really hung out close with Kishinuma during our time trapped there. Don’t hide it, you have gotten over the fact that Naomi and Satoshi like each other and you sort of like Kishinuma.”

“Mmm, for the benefits of both of your families, I would look up his family. He truly does love you, I haven’t seen anyone in such love and willing to do so much for you ever since we started haunting the school ourselves,” Morishige explained. “You will be surprised on how closely the two of your families are.”

Ayumi just stood there and pouted without looking like she pouted, she couldn’t bring herself to be truly mad through. Kishinuma knew more than what he led on and he was able to successfully fix everything. He promised and there is one thing that Kishinuma was known for was keeping his promises.


End file.
